Lia
Lia is a Tashalatorian monk on a quest to find her place in society and become a Diamond Warrior, a secret branch of Tashalatora. Story At a young age she lived the typical life of a passer. This changeling life meant that she forsakes the life of a changeling and takes the form of another race (in her case a human) and strives to be like that race and fit in. Though one day she came across Tashalatora, one of the last lines of defense in Adar. This fortress is known for its training of psychic monks. She used her shapechanging abilities to watch and learn from the monks, and soon she wanted to be like them. She took the form of a female human and joined the ranks of the Tashalatora. After years of training, she became known in Tashalatora for her psychic ablities and decisive moves in combat. Unlike most other monks, she struck with a few, thought out strikes, rather than a flurry of fast blows. Her battle prowess got the attention of the higher ups and they invited her to be a part of the Diamond Warriors, but first she would travel to Khorvaire and hone her skills. Description "Lia stands tall, her blond hair hanging loosly over the draconic earrings she wears while her purple eyes radiate the psionic energy within her. The robes upon Lia's body are white with markings of her home monestary, tashalatora, and her blue cloak gistens in the light. As she takes a step forward you notice her Red boots made from dragonscales and the magical bracers she wears upon her arms. She clenches her fist and the dragonmark on her hand becomes apparent." Lia is a changeling, although she usually stays in her human form because she is scared of what people will think of her. She is very cautious of strangers, but will fight for anybody that wins her loyalty. When Lia discovered meditation, she became obsessed with it. She chooses meditation over sleep and she relies on it just about as much as anybody else relies on their bedrest. If she does not meditate, she becomes weakened. Her love for meditation has also allowed her to channel the psionic energy inside her. During her meditation she is able the move energy through her body to be later awakened in combat. This awakened energy gives her several benefits. Goals/Code of Conduct Lia strives to perfect her body and mind, and to become more like the race she disguises herself as. She does any task that she deems worty of furthering that goal. However if a task seems to be as waste of her time, she declines it without hesitation. Traits and Flaws Deep Meditator - Lia is not easily broke from her meditation. She is only awakened by extremely loud noises, or being physically shaken, prodded, etc. Even when she does wake up, she spends a number of seconds able to do nothing other than try to shake the cobwebs away and groggily sit up. During this time, she is not able to defend herself properly. Dependent Meditator-Lia relies on meditation more than the average person relies on sleep. If she fails the meditate once per day, she takes a -2 on all ability scores until she meditates. Gifted Adept-During her times training to be a Diamond warrior, she caught on to the organizations signature power very well. She gains a +1 manifester level when manifesting inertial armor. Without a Past-Lia forsaked the life as a changeling and took on the form of a human. Since then she has had to learn to lie in order to lower suspicion from people. Lia gains a +1 bonus of bluff and forgery checks when trying to forge a document. She also gains the bluff skill as a class feature. Stats Monk 2, Psychic Warrior 6